Falling in love all over Again
by timewarpweekend
Summary: Kagome has just lost InuYasha and returened to the future. Now 5 years later, can Koga save her or will she be mute forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining hard that night, the night I lost the one I loved so dear. He was my life, my hope, my joy, my friend. But most of all he was going to be my mate. I never thought that loosing someone so dear to you could feel so miserable. We were fighting the last battle for the shikon no tama. This battle would decide who would be in control of feudal Japan. We were all there that gloomy night, ready for battle. Ready for what would be to come, yet we feared the outcome. We knew we would be badly injured yet we pursued after Naraku and finally caught up to him. We didn't know that that was going to be the last time our friend, my love, would ever see the light of day. The last time he would be there to protect me. The last time he would hold me, the first and last time we would share a kiss. That was the night I quit talking, the night I lost myself to the darkness. I wondered if anyone would ever love me again, that wasn't the problem though I told myself. The problem was would I ever be ready to move on and love again. That was the night I lost all my dreams and that's the day I vowed never to love again.

_**5 years later**_

"Kagome!!!!! Oh for pity sakes where is that wretched girl. Kagome!!!" yelled an angry woman in her mid forties. At that moment, I slowly walked into the room, and the lady turns and says, "Oh, there you are. I want you to know that today is the annual adoption day so I want this place spotless so that the other children have a chance to be adopted." The look in my eyes probably gave away something because she then turns back around to me before leaving completely leaving the room and says, "Oh and don't even think about getting adopted, I have much better use for you here than getting rid of you." And with that she turns around walks out of the room chuckling. A small tear runs down my face as I turn returning to my work. All the other kids here in the orphanage are dressed nice clothes, all ready to be seen by the soon coming adoptees. But I was dressed in rags, I haven't had a new dress since I was dropped of here by my new step dad. He hated me and I knew why, he was the reincarnation of Naraku. I don't know how but he remembered me and so got rid of me because he had more power over me so I had no choice. That was only a couple of months after InuYasha's death. I've never spoken a word since then except a soft, barely audible good bye to my family. Every year there is a big adoption day, but every year, Madame **Manon kept me busy so I had no time to even be seen by any of the couples. But the funny part is that she is the reincarnation of Kagura, the wind sorceress.**

**I look out the window and notice the vehicles outside pulling into the parking lot of our play area, wrong the other children's play area. Oh I am also 18 years old; the funny thing is that I have been 18 for the past two years. For some strange reason when I turned 18, I stopped aging. I slowly back away from the window so they wouldn't catch a glimpse of me. I slowly went up the stairs to resume my cleaning duties. Just as i reached the top of the stairs I could hear the door bell ringing and Madame Manon hollering she was coming. About twenty minutes after the adoption hours were over there was a soft knock on the door. It was so soft that I didn't even hear it. Madame Manon went to the door and welcomed the stranger in. "Sorry I'm a little late." The voice said "I'm sorry but the adoption hours are over.' Madame Manon told the man. "Oh if you don't mind could I just browse and come back another time?" he asked. "Sure take your time" she said. I waited about twenty more minutes before coming down the stairs. He should have been gone by then but boy was I wrong. I got have way down the stairs when I got a good glimpse of the man, but he wasn't a man. He was a young gentleman, but when I got a better look at him I knew who it was. It was Koga. **

**I thought that he had died or something. He then glanced up at me, looking me over from head to toe. Then he turned away ready to leave. Just before leaving, he took another look at me then paused. Then when he finally figured out who I was, since it was a little hard because of my attire, Madame Manon had to walk in. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs until everyone was gone you wretched girl." She yelled and just as she was about to slap me, Koga quickly caught her by the wrist. She turned on him with fire in her eyes. "How dare you touch me." She said bitterly. "If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't do that." He told her. "She belongs to me just like the others do and when they disobey me I will punish them. "She said coldly, her voice filled with hate. "That's where I think you're wrong, she belongs to me because I'm going to adopt her." He said looking at me when he finished. "Well you can't." she said with an evil grin on her face. "Yes I can because I went to the courthouse earlier today to get guardian rights for her. **

**Once I found out where she was, I made my move. Here is the documenting stating that she belongs to me and therefore you are to hand her over or we will be going to court about this." Koga said while crossing his arms. I couldn't believe Koga was going through all that trouble. "Fine take the little wench and get out" she said while pointing to the door. Quietly he took me by the hand and led me out the door. When we got to the car he quickly pulled me into a loving hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said. "Where have you been all these years?" he just kept asking question after question. Oh just to let you know, that filthy ugly girl hasn't said a single word in five years." Said one of the girls who witnessed the whole thing. "Thanks, and she not what you said. She's my beautiful Kagome" Koga said with a smile. The one he always gave me when we were in the feudal era when he would just randomly show up. How I've missed that smile of his.**

"**Well let's get going." He said. I looked at him funny and he just smiled at me. Then we climbed into the back seat of his limo and off we went. It was about half an hour later when we started pulling up into a long driveway through big shiny gates. "Welcome home." Was all he said while giving me another one of his smiles. I must have looked a little confused because he then pointed to a huge house up on the hill. My eyes grew wide and he only chuckled at me. The car reached the driveway about five minutes later and Koga was helping me out of the limo. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me inside. "Now everyone else is gone except for the servants. You live here now so they have to obey you. That's right no more having to do what you had to in that dump. You can do whatever you want here. Ok?" he said I wasn't really paying attention so he pulled me into another hug. "I'm really sorry about InuYasha. But Kagome it's been five years, you have to move on. He would want you to be happy. "He whispered into my ear. He then turned me around and we went up stairs. We went through tons of hallways and we past many rooms. Finally we stopped and he turned to look at me. "So this here is your part of the house. I looked at him like he was joking but he continued. So that means everything on this part of the house belongs to you, and here is your bedroom. He opened these big beautifully carved doors to show an elegant room. It was the nicest place I have ever seen. Back in the orphanage, we had to share rooms and in my own home I was forced to sleep in the attic. But here, it was big enough to fit the entire downstairs of my old house. Oh yeah and through hear is your closet and through that door is,……………. Your own private bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than my old room before I was kicked to the attic. Not mention that the closet was as big as the bathroom itself. I must have kind of lost it because the only thing that I caught of what Koga was saying was "so just relax and enjoy yourself here. Don't push yourself to hard. Oh and don't come downstairs until 6:30 ok." He told me. I looked at him funny and he told me, "I want to surprise everyone." I just gave him a slight smile. Then he turned and left. I went into my room and fell down onto the bed and fell asleep. Two hours later I heard a soft knock on the door. Then it slowly opened to reveal a girl that looked around my age. "Hello!" she said with a soft smile. "My names Tohru, Koga sent me to get you ready for dinner." She said still smiling. The smiling already starting to creep me out a little. "So let's get you washed up. Ok?" she told me leading me to the bathroom. Now that the bath was over, she led me back into my room and told me I could dry off while she went to get an outfit for me. She came back a few minutes later with a blue dress and some jewelry. (Not good at describing clothes so here is a picture) it was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen in my life. "Well put this on and brush your hair out and then wait at the top of the stairs." She told me. Then she left so I could get dressed. I got ready and walked to the top of the stairs like she instructed, waiting for someone to come get me.**

**Just then, the girl came back and took me down the stairs and then down another hall and stood me in front of some curtains. They were royal purple and were at least 10 feet long. "Wait here." She said then slid through the curtain. I could tell there was stairs because of the way her footprints sounded. I could then hear bits of the conversation going on below. "Who'd ya pick up now……….don't be rude………..I'm sure you'll like who I picked up at that awful orphanage. ………more like kidnapped………more like rescued if you ask me………" that was all I heard when I heard some soft music and seen a spot light shine through the crack of the curtains. "Well, let me introduce to you the newest member of our family." Koga said loudly. Then the curtains opened and I was blinded instantly. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I started to walk down the stairs. I couldn't see anyone and was sure they couldn't see me. When I reached the bottom of the stair case, the light dimmed and I heard a lot of gasps. "Kagome!?!" asked the wolf brothers. "Yeah it is so shut up and stops staring at her like she's is so fresh meat or something." Koga said. He then escorted me to my seat beside him. Ginta then turned to me and asked, "So Kagome, how have you been?" there was silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I haven't spoken in five years I can't now. So I only looked down. "Oh I forgot, she hasn't said a word since you know whose death." Koga explained. "Ooooooooh" both Ginta and Hakkaku said together. Dinner was wonderful, better than what I've been eating for the past few years anyways. Then after dinner we went into the entertainment room where we watched a movie and then after that we went to the ballroom for some odd reason. "Kagome I was wondering if you knew how to dance. See our annual ball is coming up and of course you'll be there so I was wondering if you knew how." He asked sweetly. I simply shook my head no. "Well then shall we practice?" he asked with a bow. I then curtsied and he pulled me close to his warm body "I picked this song because it's easy to learn to dance from." Koga said before they started up. Tohru started the radio up and Hungry Eyes came on. Then she came up behind me and straightened my back and placed a hand on my hip and one in the center of my back. We started to move and he told me to watch his eyes and that's what I did. I didn't look away not once from his memorizing. I started to remember the first time that we met. To the time when he gave me flowers. I remember all the times he had been there for me when I needed him the most. As we twirled around I started to smile. But just a tiny bit that it would go unnoticed. I loved being in his arms. I felt safe just like……just like I did in InuYasha's arms. I looked down, but then I felt a hand on my chin raising my face to look back it's owners. We danced a little more and then he pulled me close up against him and just stared into my eyes. I could tell he was searching for something. But what? Answers maybe, clues? Tohru left the room and we were left alone. He slowly bent down to kiss me but I gently pulled away from him and also left. I finally reached my room after 15 minutes of trying to find my way back and plopped down on my giant king sized bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was morning. I guess Koga decided that it was best to leave me alone after I walked away from him last night. I then hear a soft knock on the door. "Miss Kagome, are you awake?" cam e from behind the door. I rubbed my eyes and answered, "Yeah, I'm awake." Then the door opened up reveling Tohru standing there with her smile like always. She goes over to the closet and pulls out a yellow sun dress with white flowers on it and a pair of white sandals. She then sets them at the end of the bed. "Whenever you're ready come downstairs and someone will escort you to breakfast." She told me. she then headed to the door and was about to leave when she looked back over to me saying, "Oh yeah, Koga wanted me to tell you that your not to stay in here all day that you are to go roam the grounds and explore some." Then she left. After she left I screamed into my pillow. I get up and storm over to my bathroom to get a shower. "Who the hell does he think he is telling me what I can or can't do." I let the hot water soak into my skin. Then before I get out I turn it to cold with a little bit of warm water to cool down. I get out and wrap a towel around me and head toward my bedroom to get dress.

I head over to my bed only to pause and look at the head of my bed. Placed on my pillow was a single red rose. I look around hoping I might catch a glimpse of whoever might have laid it there. I walk over to the balcony and pull the thin almost see through material aside and peer out the window. But the only people that I can see are maids running back and forth and the gardeners. I walk back over to where the rose sits and picks it up I go to smell it, but then a small piece of white paper caught my attention. There was a note addressed to myself. I set the rose back down and pick up the note. It reads,

Dear Kagome,

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. I was pushing you to soon to do something that you're not ready for just yet. But I just want you to know that I still love you very much after all these years and still hope that one of these days you'll be mine forever. Till tonight.

Koga

I smiled and then reread the note a second time. I then turned back to the rose and pick it up. I stare at it for a couple of seconds and then smell it. After I finished getting dressed, I head downstairs. I look around hoping to see Koga to thank him for the rose, but he he is no where in sight. I stand there for a couple of minutes, more like forever until someone came and directed me to the dinning area. Once I was seated the trays were placed in front us. We had bacon, egss, sausage, pancakes, French toast and a side of orange juice. Half way through breakfast, I turn to Ginta and ask, "Ginta, have you seen Koga this morning?" He replied, "Oh yeah, he wanted me to tell you that he had to do something this morningand will be back latter this afternoon. " "oh, thanks for letting me know." I replied back. After breakfast was over, I went out back the gardens. I looked around and from down here it seemed like a giant maze. "Wow, it seems a lot more different down here on the ground." SO I just started walking through it. I got an occasional hello or how you doing this morning miss. But that was all. I wasn't paying anyattention to where I was going but then bumped into something.

I look down and find a gate, an old metal gate. Ii bend down totry and read what it says but can't mamke it out. So I leave figuring nothing about it. As I'm heading back to the house I notice a car pulling up the drive. Thinking nothing of it I head back inside and plop down on the couch laying down. It seemed like forever until I heard the door bell ring, not not ring more like chime and dong really loudly. I figured someone else would just get it so I didn't bother to move. I waited a little bit but no one came. I started to get a bad head ache so I just got up and went over to the door. I opened it up to reveal……………………

HA HA HA HA HA CLIFFE So what do you think so far. Who could possible be at the door. Well since I'm still pretty new at the whole making up stories, I would like some advise. Oh and if you have any suggestions about future chapters let me know. Write whoeve you think is at the door too. I really need ideas for the next chapter my mind is blank.


End file.
